paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get a Jackal
WARNING: This story contains illegal hunting, blood, animals being killed/wounded, but no graphic description. If your squemish or cannot handle this, please do not read. Enter at your own risk. Present generation Prologue The full moon hung at at it's peak in the night sky, shining it's pale light onto the grassland below. A soft breeze lightly stirred the few trees that there were in this barren place. The faint scent of fall was carried on the breeze, swamped out only by the much stronger scent of fear. A female jackal was running as fast as she could go, trampling the grass under her paws and ducking around anything in her way. Her paws ached and her lungs burned like fire, but she kept moving, panting as she tried to escape. At last she saw something. A small hole in some bushes. It was small, barley big enough for her to squeese through, and she had no idea where it lead, but it was her only chance. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and dove into the hole. It turned out not to be as deep as she had feared, and she only dropped down a few feet before she hit the ground. She jumped to her paws and pressed herself against the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible as she tried to catch her breath. After a moment, her eyes ajusted to the light of the hole, and she saw that the it opened up into a small chamber, with a tunnel leading off to who knows where. The jackal blinked, wondering what this could have been used for before. It was abandoned, by the smell of it. The jackal was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of movement coming from above her head. She froze, closing her eyes in an attempt to make herself invisible. She heard the grass crunch undernethe huge paws, the tromping of them sending vibrations down through the ground and causing some of the loose dirt on the celing to come crumbling down. The jackal resisted the urge to sneeze, her sensetive nose tickled by the dust particals in the stuffy space. "I don't see her!" A male voice reached her ears, and she supressed a shudder. "Keep looking!" Another voice, female this time, but just as fearsome, came down. "Adara couldn't have gotton far! Not in her condition." Adara knew she had to get them off her trail before they caught her scent. If they did, she'd be done for. Summoning all her courage, she flattened her ears aginst her head and peered out of the hole. Three more jackals were searching around outside of the bushes, their noses pressed to the ground. Adara glanced outside of the hole, looking for something, anything, that could be useful. And then she spotted it. A small stone, not a pebble, but the the perfect size for what she planned to do. Ever so quietly, as to not alert her ex-packmates, she reached out a white paw and grabbed the stone. A sharp part of it pierced her sensetive pad, making her wince at the pain. But she didn't cry out. She gripped the rock between her toes and lifted it off the ground, drawing her leg back ever so slowly before launching it somewhere outside of the bushes. One of the two males of the trio raised his head. "I heard something!" He howled and took off after the rock, his companion following him. The female opened her mouth, as if to call them back, but thought better if it and shut her jaws. Adara noticed she looked irritated, as if she knew her comerades had made a mistake. She prodded the ground sharply with a clawed paw, flicking her tail. Adara sighed in releif, but regretted it a split second later when the female known as Morria whipped her head up, peering in her direction through narrowed emerald eyes. Adara didn't move. She didn't even breath. Morria took one step toward the bushes. And then another. "Morria! Come and look at this!" The gray-pelted jackal stopped and perked her ears, swiveling them in the direction of her companion's voice. She stared intently at the bushes for another few moments before turning and racing off towards the sound of her own name without a second glance. Adara waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone before letting out a sigh of releif. She slumped back down in the hole, turning over onto her side and resting a paw protectively on her swollen belly. She smiled warmly, resting her head on her other paw. Before she dozed off, she whispered into the darkness: "Rest now, my little ones." She whispered. "I will protect you forever. I promise..." She trailed off and fell into a well-deserved sleep. WIP.... Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Sad Category:Stories by Silverheart456 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes